Black Flame
by ScorpioHeart
Summary: After the battle with Gaia, Leo broke off from the rest of the seven and has moved down south to start over. What happens when he gets an unexpected intruder from a different set of gods?


Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or it's characters. Those belong to Uncle Rick

* * *

It's been four years since we whooped Gaea's ugly ass and sent her giant children (pun unintended) back into Tarturas. Four years since we all split apart to go our separate ways: Piper and Jason for Camp Half Blood and Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel to Camp Jupitar. I hot wired an old peice of trash car down south until it broke down in Oklahoma. There I picked up a ride from a trucker heading to Mexico.

A spark snapped at my hands breaking that train of thought. I cursed and shook out the electricity then finished wiring up the air conditioner for ole Jose down the street. She made the most heavenly _canela bunelos._ A treat as payment. I settled down in a small town outside of no where and started looking for a place to stay. Jose took me in for awhile until I used my ADHD awesomeness to start a business in the town square to fix up things for the people in town and other travelers. A year after I'd gotten here I fixed up an old, run down house a few miles from town with traps and secret rooms galore. It is quite badass but good looking. I just wished deaths was here but he was at Camp Half blood with my sister Piper. I miss her.

Over the past few years, you learn not all monsters truly wanna kill you. They actually make interesting and sweet paying customers. I sometimes got orders from the gods. Did you know there are Egyptian gods? They're actually pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

i looked over at the bright red LED lights of the clock on my tool box while taping my hands; 1:53. Is it really that late? My hand ran through the set of messy curls on my head. I sighed and left the fixed AC in the garage then headed into the house for an apple and sleep. With an apple in hand, I walked over to the single glass wall in the living room, that looked out onto my land, and looked up at the night sky. Selene shown out onto the grass, making it look silver, while stars and constellations danced across Nut's skin. It feels weird sometimes, being mixed between the gods like this, but at the same time it makes everything feel right.

I finished off my apple and shot it towards the trash can. The alarm filled the house and I ran to the control room to see what was going on. The workshop was blown up on the screen with the big words **INTRUDER** above it. I groaned and ran back to the garage then jumped in my truck, shoving the key in the ignition and turned. As it started up, I looked through the glove box for my hand gun, cursing when I couldn't find it. Oh yeah. That damn dragon fucking melted it. I sped across the dirt towards town. When I hit town, I slowed down and headed towards shop. The back door was slightly open. I cut the engine and hopped out. I walked through back door slowly, not knowing what to expect.

The tool box crashed from around the corner and a female voice cursed. I gritted my teeth as I heard everything tumble across the floor. Really?! Do they know how long it takes to organize those tools neatly. I turned the corner and stayed in the shadows as I watched a girl jump over a pile of tools, holding her jacket to her arm. Whoa. An I thought Aphrodite was beautiful. But tht kind of beauty was other-worldly, to grand to be true. The intruder had a rugish, backwood kind of beauty. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she wore shorts, worn out chucks, and a ripped up tee. Leo! Snap out of it. She just broke into he shop and you're standing there ogling her. I shook me head clear. She searches the drawers for I don't know what. I watched her for a moment as she searched and cursed, readjusting her jacket Over her arm. I noticed every time she did, a dark substance dropped to the floor. I had a sick feeling it was blood.

I pondered how long to let her look until a knife fell out from under a drawer and sliced down her leg. "Shit!" She cried out. I stepped out of the shadows and turned the lights on. Her wide eyes met mine while her leg gushed. She reached out and a staff appeared in her hand. Wonderful, an Egyptian. A ball of flames the size of canon ball shot towards my head. I ducked behind a work table and threw up my hands, "What the hell?!" My voice didn't squeak from shock but held annoyance that she just blew a hole in my Damn WALL! "What do you think you're doin?! You break into my shop then fire at me?! Really?!" Another blue ball shot across the table and over his head. That's fucking it. I jumped up and turned towards her. She shot another bolt but I stood there as it fizzled into nothing only feasting on my shirt. I smiled a little as I felt the flames lick at my torso, effecting me none. She stood there shock. I pitied her slightly as her skin paled from both wounds gushing and using magic. the staff fell out of her shaky hand as I slowly approached. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed. I grabbed her before she hit the floor. Placing her petite frame on the large work table, I inspected the damage. Shit. I raced to the first aid kit in one of the closets in the back. When I got back, blood was pooling around her. I check her pulse with one hand while the other looked for needle, thread, and a pack of ambrosia then sighed in relief as it faintly beat under my fingers. Time to get to work.


End file.
